piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
POTCO Release Notes - 2011
This Release Notes page will list major updates in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online during the year 2011. But, for the latest information - also check The Legend of Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! December 21, 2011 *Fixed several crashes resulting from teleporting to another Pirate as they are teleporting, or while exiting the Tutorial. *Fixed a crash resulting from a Pirate leaving the ship just as it is docking. *Fixed crashes that occurred when swinging over to board an enemy Flagship, or after the Flagship is defeated and in the process of sinking. *Fixed a crash that occurred when making Ship Repairs at sea while the ship takes damage or sinks. *Fixed an issue that caused the Return button on the World Map to not be set to the correct island. Known Issues *Entering into PvP Mayhem with a group of Pirates may result in a crash. December 20, 2011 Fixes *Fixed a crash when sailing incognito as a Stowaway. *Fixed crashes when Pirates attempt to teleport to a ship that is either just launching or in the process of docking. *Made corrections to new material loot drops after sinking a Bounty Hunter or Warship. If another Pirate ship has already engaged and damaged the enemy ship, they will plunder the materials. *Fixed an issue with the current island name not displaying when Pirates first enter the Caribbean. *Fixed the current Ocean (server) name not displaying properly in Pirates' Maps. *Made navigational corrections to Treasure Fleets' sailing paths on the open seas. Known Issues *Pirates who attempt teleporting to a docking ship may still end up stuck in a frozen state. You will need to force quit to get out of this incorrect state. *Two coats available for male Pirates through the Tailors on Tortuga, Cuba, and Padres del Fuego, are displaying in the catalog as "Error, no name". December 16, 2011 Fixes: *Stability enhancements to teleporting and Oceans. *Further stability enhancements to new Ship Customization and Upgrades. Known Issue: *Crewed Pirates are able to board a ship that is docking even though the ship's Captain has made it back to shore. *Crewed Pirates are able to board a sinking ship through the dinghy. *Oceans with Full status are sometimes appearing as Quiet. *On an Ocean with Full status, entering into activities such as the Black Pearl Quest or Parlor Games may result in getting stuck on a black screen. **'Workaround:' Please close the game window and re-login, and play on a Quiet Ocean to avoid this possible issue and interrupted gameplay. December 14, 2011 New Features: *Ship Customization and Upgrades! Loot and plunder all new rare materials from Bounty Hunter and Warships in order to upgrade Medium Class and War Class ships' armor, speed, and cargo hold. Visit any Shipwright to begin your Ship Customization and Upgrade path. *Upgrades will provide your ship abilities that can be customized to fit your style of play: **Upgrade your cargo hull to maximize your plunder. **Battle at sea with the latest armor the shipwrights have to offer. **Streamline your vessel for speed with the latest sails and rigging. *Personalize Medium Class and War Class ships with brand new sail colors, patterns, and emblems. *Face off against enemy fleets in the brand new Pirate ship type, the BRIG - also customizable! *All Light Hull class ships now made available to Basic Access Pirates - including the Light Frigate and the new Light Brig! *Island NPCs now chat new town gossip regarding Ship Customization. *On/Off Toggle now available for the Scoundrel of the Seas First Mate's voice (in the Game Options Menu - Audio). *On/Off Toggle now available for changing the sailing "Ship Look Ahead" camera view (in the Game Options menu - Interface tab). *New names submitted by you Pirates have been added to the Create A Pirate name-picker. *Five new "Talk Like A Pirate Day" phrases submitted by you have been added under Expressions in SpeedChat. *After looting at sea, Pirates can now take all items that do not take up Inventory space by clicking the "Take Small Items" button. *Captains can now choose to not board a grappled Flagship, without waiting for the boarding timer to run out. Fixes: *Fixed several teleport bugs. *Fixed a bug with ships that would occasionally get stuck at sea. *Fixed a bug that incorrectly allowed player limits on a ship to be exceeded. *Fixed a bug that displayed a Gold Plunder message right after a Pirate enters the Caribbean. Known Issue: *Pirates may experience a momentary delay while their inventory loads initially. *Pirates may occasionally fall beneath the ocean when going into the waters off island docks. Walking or jumping back up onto shore will set your Pirate right again on dry land. *The "Open Fire" boost does not function properly for the front cannons on Frigate and Brig class ships. *Sea Charms, Cannon Rams, and Navigational Charts may sometimes not give the proper skill boosts when applied to new Ship Customization Rigging. *If a Pirate has multiple active Quests in the Quest Journal, clicking twice on "Track" causes the Quest details to disappear. Re-clicking on the Quest brings back the Quest details. June 28, 2011 Fixes: *Pirates can dare to become a "Scoundrel of the Seas." Set sail, plunder all you can from enemy ships and try to unlock all four Scoundrel levels. *Enemy ship difficulty will increase based on the amount of plunder in your ship's hull. *Added four Scoundrel levels of difficulty, each with its own Jolly Roger icon on the ship HUD (top-left while sailing). *Optimized frame rate for flagship boarding. *Fixed a bug where teleporting off a ship causes other Pirates to exit the Ship Repair mini-game. *Fixed a bug where new Pirates could become stranded on Kingshead before receiving a ship. *Removed "Scoundrel of the Seas" level while in Privateering (PvP) mode. *Fixed a crash with Infamy. *If you have been unable to install or update the Game Launcher, please download the new Launcher by clicking here for PC or here for Mac. May 24, 2011 Fixes: *Prevented flagships from moving after they have been grappled. *Improved enemy movement aboard flagships. *Fixed a couple rare crashes. *Fixed the enemy wave panel to appear correctly and added a 10 second delay before spawning the first wave of Jumbees. Known Issues *If you experience islands that are all white, missing graphics or are unable to enter or dock on Kingshead, please follow the below insturctions: *Workaround: For Browser Mode *1. Make sure the game is close. *2. Press the Windows + R Keys *3. Copy and paster the following command into the 'Run' Window: *%USERPROFILE%\Local Settings\Application Data\Panda3D\start\pirates *4. Delete the 'cache' folder *5. Launch Pirates Online again *Workaround: For Launcher Mode *1. Make sure the game is close. *2. Press the Windows + R Keys *3. Copy and paster the following command into the 'Run' Window: *%ProgramFiles%\Disney\Disney Online\PiratesOnline *4. Delete the 'cache' folder *5. Launch Pirates Online again May 19, 2011 Fixes: *Fixed a crash occurring during flagship battles. May 17, 2011 Fixes: *The Queen Anne's Revenge has set sail. Be on the lookout. *If ye be brave enough to attempt to face her wrath, ye must disable, grapple and board the vessel. *The Queen Anne's Revenge employs new enslaved enemies and boss as her crew. A crew of mates is highly suggested. *The Queen Anne's Revenge has been known to stalk the Wild Islands. Consult your World Map to find her path. *Added in-game messaging to announce the Queen Anne's whereabouts. *Added additional loot when all waves of the Queen Anne's has been defeated. *Crews will swing over if the captain is unavailable during flagship battles. *Adjusted the Queen Anne's Revenge difficulty - enemies on deck will have their difficulty based on the level of the Pirates in the boarding party. The higher the Pirate levels, the more difficult the Queen Anne's crew will be. *Added new NPC dialog. *Two new bosses have been added on Isla Cangrejos and Cutthroat Island. *The Sword of Triton has an added skill: Triton's Vengeance. *Added bonus Jumbee damage to the Triton's Vengeance skill. March 16, 2011 Fixes: *Fixed a bug that caused weapons to get stuck. *Fixed Pirate's eyes after exiting a PvP match. *Pirate's now recieve atleast one point (minimum) of Infamy per kill. *Privateering Infamy badges now update promptly. Known Issues *Some potions with effects like: Ghastly Visage will lose their effect if your Pirate is sent to jail. *Workaround: Being revived if 'Knocked Out' will allow you to keep the potion's effect for the duration of the potion. March 10, 2011 Fixes: *Infamy Ranks and Badges can now be earned by defeating enemies in both Land PvP and Privateering *Badges can be worn by making selections in the Badge Menu ('B' key) *Infamy is lost over time (at a rate of 1 point per day) if a Pirate does not participate in Land PvP or Privateering *Newly spawned Pirates will now be briefly invincible in Land PvP *PvP Maps have been updated with new rock formations *Fast weapon reload glitch has been fixed *Land PvP spawn locations have been fixed *Enemy aggression level have been slightly increased *Added potion descriptions to Potion item cards *Most importantly - the dog has returned to Outcast Isle *Removed the ability to shoot weapons through rocks and obstacles in PvP areas *PvP "zombie" Pirates now retain Infamy Rewards items: coats, hats and tattoos. *Fixed several crashes and random disconnections *Updated the 'Take Idol' quest description for Raven's Cove Story Quest *Quest tracking automatically updates to the next uncompleted part on a multi-part Quest. Known Issues *Pressing 'Esc' while charging the Take Aim skill could result in losing the ability to take out all weapons. *Workaround: Logging out and logging back in will restore weapons. January 07, 2011 Fixes: *Fixed a crash involving expiring Pet Potions *Fixed several Client Exceptions *Fixed a couple bugs with upcoming holidays Category:Pirates Online Website Category:Game Play